A conventional power roller conveyor typically has pre-wired controls in side rails and includes a power supply in each section. Custom components and field wiring of power drops by electricians increase the total cost of construction and assembly. For modularity, each section of the conventional conveyor has power and control connectors that mate with the sections upstream and downstream of it. If a section unseats during installation or normal use, the conventional conveyor requires extensive debug time to trouble-shoot.